Ronan:Taylor Swift
by Umbra Drachen
Summary: Harry was rescued from his uncle and adopted. While also being diagnosed with autisim. Warning implies child abuse and rape. Don't read if you hate sad stories. Harry is about eight.


**_AN:)Try reading this with ronan playing in the background!_**

* * *

**_I remember your bare feet down the hallway_**  
**_I remember your little laugh_**

Selena often wondered how the little boy who had gotten a bad deal in life could still find it in him to be a child.

**_Race cars on the kitchen floor, plastic dinosaurs_**  
**_I love you to the moon and back_**

She and Ray had tried their best to spoil the sweet little boy rotten, it was the least they could do. Race cars and dinosaurs had found homes in the weirdest of places, she fondly recalled finding a spinosaurus in the fruit bin once. That horrible man had taken everything from their little angel and they would build a rocket ship and fly him to the moon if it made him happy.

**_I remember your blue eyes looking into mine_**  
**_Like we had our own secret club_**

They had four children, adopted or otherwise all with beautiful eyes that their parents loved. But the once dull green eyes of their little boy sparkled in mischief. A trait only he shared with her.  
**_I remember you dancing before bed time_**  
**_Then jumping on me, waking me up_**  
She spent months watching home movies, just watching him dance around like the little sprite they knew he was. Seeming so happy for a moment in time.  
**_I can still feel you hold my hand, little man_**  
**_And even the moment I knew_**

She smiled as she felt a spark of electricity go through her. Knowing this little man was perfect, no matter what social workers and relatives said was wrong with him. She and the newly named Ronan walked away from the orphanage smiling, together.  
**_You fought it hard like an army guy_**  
**_Remember I leaned in and whispered to you_**

Her entire family watched in sadness as Ronan struggled with the simplest things, needing help from his siblings for everything from getting dressed to walking. Severe autism is what they called it, she had heard so many titles assigned to him; Autism, PTSD, depression the list went on and on seemingly for ever.

**_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_**  
**_You were my best four years_**  
She winced hearing the customary saying that their family had developed when Ronan had come to live with them. 'We're gonna fly away' is what they said in the midst of all those treatments, bitter that it was a hollow promise.

**_I remember the drive home_**  
**_When the blind hope turned to crying and screaming "Why?"_**

She had almost got into an accident that day, when all of a sudden she had started bawling for the little baby who had only experienced the bad of this world. Concerned commuters stopped and asked her 'what's wrong?' she settled for a simple why, when inside she was screaming that everything was wrong. That it was wrong that her sweet little baby had to die in the end, because of something that horrendous uncle did to him.  
**_Flowers pile up in the worst way, no one knows what to say_**  
**_About a beautiful boy who died_**  
The entire family was melancholy, listening to half-hearted apologies. No one really knowing what to say after the absolutely tiny white coffin was lowered into the ground. Not really believing that the beautiful boy who had been the center of their worlds for nearly four years was dead.  
**_And it's about to be Halloween_**  
**_You could be anything you wanted if you were still here_**

She wished she could go back to last Halloween when he was stuck in bed, while all the other children where trick-or-treating. He had wanted to be a 'Paddy' that year, and if he were still here she would go to the ends of the earth to find the ever elusive 'paddy' costume and make sure her little boy never stopped smiling.  
**_I remember the last day when I kissed your face_**  
**_And whispered in your ear_**

The rest of their family had already said their good-byes, Ronan could not even breathe on his own yet he still found energy to say he loved them. As he was starting to fall into a light sleep she kissed his forehead, the only place that he allowed and whispered to him softly.

**_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_**  
**_Out of this curtained room in this hospital grey, we'll just disappear_**  
**_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_**  
**_You were my best four years_**

"You are going to a place we can't yet baby, but you will be with your mommy and daddy and all the other nice people up in heaven. You will fall asleep and fly away from this colorless place you hate. Nobody will ever be able to hurt you again, no matter what you think I will never regret you and these past four wonderful years we had with you.

**_What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?_**  
**_What if I kept the hand-me-downs you won't grow into?_**

Arian cried quietly as her mom sat in her baby brother's closet sobbing, looking up at boxes labeled 'for Ronan from Tommy: Love you bro enjoy;)' holding old clothes that he will never get to wear. Toys he will never get to play with and books he will never get to read. She smiled as she was pulled into a memory of him clapping wildly as she read him 'Clifford the Big Red Dog'  
**_And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?_**  
**_What if the miracle was even getting one moment with you?_**  
They sat in a gala in Ronan's honor, it was supposed to highlight the disabled little boy who died to inspire other kids. But all it succeeded in doing was throwing it in their face that their baby was gone. Every single person at that table would destroy the world just to hear Ronan clap, laugh or even have a tantrum one more time.  
**_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_**  
**_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_**  
**_You were my best four years_**

That was a lullaby that was passed down in their family, it was sung at every gathering, funeral, birthday it didn't matter. It was tradition to honor the brave little boy with lead poisoning, cancer and autism.

**_I remember your bare feet down the hallway_**  
**_I love you to the moon and back_**

* * *

_**AN:) if you could not tell Ronan was Harry. I don't own anything, and P.M or review if you want a sequel. This was in honor of every child who has any kind of disease, disability or bad situation.**_


End file.
